Ciara
Ciara is a Light Fae Fairy-Scuffock hybrid. Character arc Although not a shapeshifter, Ciara was a member of the Laignach Faelad pack of wolf-shifter mercenaries by virtue of being the wife of Stefan, a member of the pack, and as such was bound to its leader, the King of Ailech. The child of a Scuffock mother that passed her warrior skills on to Ciara, she was a born fighter and trained the pack in the art of war, including Dyson, with whom she was also a partner in battle. The King of Ailech wanted Ciara for himself and to claim her as his own sent Stefan on a mission across enemy lines, knowing that it would lead to his death. Stefan was killed in an ambush and the King made Ciara his Queen the next day. She remained his wife for centuries, during which time they became wealthy from his enterprise as a weapons dealer; and when he established a mercenary and security company in the 1990s named "Majesty", she practically ran the business. Ciara inherited the company after the death of the King and became an independent billionaire. When the King died she was taken captive by Cayden, another member of the pack that had desired her, and was freed from his restraint by Bo and Dyson. Ciara wore a bracelet made from iridium, a very rare metal, that gave her a special power. The attraction that had existed between Ciara and Dyson during their time together in the pack was reignited after their reunion and they became lovers. Although she loved Dyson and wanted to share life together with him, he could not love her in return after The Norn took his ability to feel love passion for anyone. He finally confessed to Ciara that he had offered The Norn his wolf in return for her helping Bo, but the crone had taken his love instead. Ciara was appalled at hearing that what he was not willing to give up to save his best friend Stefan, whom he had known for a hundred years, he had been willing to do for someone he knew only a few months. Disappointed and brokenhearted from this revelation and for his not having told her before they became involved, Ciara broke off her relationship with Dyson (Midnight Lamp). Ciara had the power of hyperspeed and teleportation and could transfer with high-velocity from one position or location to another. When The Garuda threatened to destroy the Fae, Ciara returned to join the battle against it. She sacrificed her life to spare Bo from death by teleporting in front of her just as The Garuda was about to strike Bo with his fiery sword (Lachlan's Gambit). Ciara died in Dyson's arms. Bo described her funeral as "like the funeral of a Fairy Queen" (Into the Dark). Personality * Ciara is kind, generous, and genuine. * She is brave and fearless. * Ciara had a gifted essence (so described by The Norn when she held Ciara's bracelet in her hand). * Bo described Ciara as "smart" "funny" and "ballsy" (Can't See the Fae-Rest). * Due to her Fairy lineage, Trick described her as photogenic (Into the Dark). Relationships * Stefan: Her first husband. By all indications they were very much in love with each other. She became his widow after the King of Ailech sent him across enemy lines to deliver a battle plan, knowing that it would result in Stefan's death. * King of Ailech: Her second husband. The leader of the Laignach Faelad, he deliberately sent Stefan on a suicide mission so that he could claim Ciara for himself. They remained husband and wife until his death. * Dyson: She was attracted to Dyson and he towards her, but he contained his feelings out of respect for Stefan. After the passage of centuries and the death of the King, they were reunited and became lovers. Their romantic relationship ended after he told Ciara that to help Bo he had offered his wolf to the Norn, but she took his ability to love anyone, instead. The night before they were to confront The Garuda and with the prospect of dying in the battle against it, she returned again and they made love passionately. * Mother: A Scuffock and a warrior. * Father: A Fairy. * Bo: Although she had issues with Bo's previous relationship with Dyson (mainly due to Dyson's refusal to discuss it), she trusted Bo and sought her friendship. Quotes * "You couldn't give up your wolf to save your best friend, my husband, who you knew for a hundred years, but you were willing to give up your wolf for this woman you've known for a few months? ... You were willing to give up everything for her? You should have told me right from the start. And you know it. You're not the man I thought you were." – to Dyson (Midnight Lamp) * "It appears we'll be rushing into battle soon and we might not come out of it alive. Now, if that's the case...I'd like to spend my last night on earth with you." – to Dyson (Lachlan's Gambit) * "Be good to yourself, Dyson. You'll never truly love anyone if you don't." – (last words) (Lachlan's Gambit) Trivia * The meaning of what a "Scuffock" is was not made clear in the series, but during her wake, just before his toast to "Ciara O'Breen", Trick described her kin as "Scathach".Wikipedia:Scáthach * Teleportation: Although one and the other were not explicitly connected, Ciara wore her bracelet on her right wrist and flexed her right arm just before teleporting. It's unknown if this power came from the bracelet, if the bracelet enhanced an existing power, or if it was unrelated to Ciara's abilities. It's also unknown if teleportation was a Fairy or Scuffock ability. * The full extent of Ciara's powers remained unclear. Appearances * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away (mentioned only) * 2.07 Fae Gone Wild * 2.09 Original Skin * 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest * 2.12 Masks * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 2.14 Midnight Lamp * 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit * 2.21 Into the Dark (picture and mentioned only) * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale (mentioned only) References Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae Category:Deceased